Love Conquers All
by Siren6
Summary: Kikyo has devised a plan to seperate Inu Yasha and Kagome. Who will he choose?


Inu Yasha  
  
Love Conquers All a Fanfic by Siren ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Kikyo watched as Kagome and her allies slept next to a burning fire. The lecherous monk was leaning against a tree, his staff resting on his shoulder. The demon exterminator slept nearby, the demon cat curled up next to her. Kikyo's reincarnation slept in a heavy blanket, her face twisted in pain.  
  
But there was one who was awake.  
  
Inu Yasha.  
  
Her past love, the one who had become her sole perpose for roaming the earth. Only his death was pacify her hateful soul. In the end, she planned to drag him to hell with her. But there was one thing standing in her way. Her reincarnation. The annoying twit named Kagome. The naive, always cheerful, annoying bright and gentle girl was crying in her sleep. Kikyo smiled wickedly. Seeing her reincarnate in such pain braught her a small amount of joy. Seeing Inu Yasha's concerned face, however, spoiled her happy moment. He cared about the girl. Even more than he was willing to admit. Kagome was his reason for living, and for his sudden change. He was becoming soft, and smiled more often. If she could get Kagome out of the way, he would go to hell with her. Kikyo noticed Inu Yasha's ears twitch at the sound of the girl's whimpers and cries. Slipping deeper into the shadows, her smile returned. "Soon Inu Yasha. Soon..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(Kagome's Dream/Nightmare)  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
An eight year old Kagome ran into the shrine, a happy smile on her face. Her grey eyes lit up at the sight of her father. He heard her footsteps and gentle laughter, and turned to her. He smiled softly, and picked her up. "Kagome! Did you behave today?" Kagome giggled and nodded. He put her down and ruffled her head. "Thatta girl. Go help your mother make dinner, and I'll be in in a moment." Kagome nodded, and ran into the house, not noticing her father's sad smile and tired eyes. Later that week, Kagome came home to hear her parents arguing. "Iie! You're lying!" her mother yelled. There were tears in her mother's eyes as she stared at her father. He sighed, suddenly looking ready to collapse. Kagome's eyes widened. "Daddy...?" "Naoko, kurei, aishiteru, you know that. I would never lie to you. Not about this." Her mother slumped against the counter, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "H-how long...?" Tears welled in her father's eyes. "A year at most. Naoko, I'm so sorry." Her mother ran into her father's arms, and cried. "Aishiteru, Reeden! Aishiteru..." A year later, her father passed away. The funeral was brutal. Relatives came and offered their condolances. Kagome could care less about them. Her father was dead. And their sympathy wasn't going to bring them back. Holding Sota's hand tightly, she stared at the fresh grave infront of her.  
  
REEDEN HIGURASHI 1969-1996 BELOVED HUSBAND, LOVING FATHER  
  
Her father's grave. She felt Sota shaking with tears. She hugged him tightly, her gaze never leaving her father's grave. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Inu Yasha watched as Kagome's face crumpled in pain, hot tears escaping her tightly closed eyes. A sob escaped her, making his heart clench. Slipping down from his branch on a tree, he knelt next to her. "Kagome?" She didn't stir, but continued to cry. He reached out a hand, and touched her shoulder gently. Kagome thrashed, and awoke. She looked around wildly, still expecting to see her father's grave. Instead, she met Inu Yasha's worried stare. Feeling the tears on her face, she wiped them away with shaking hands. "Are you okay?" the hanyou asked gruffly. Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Just a nightmare. I'm okay. I'm fine," she said. Inu Yasha frowned. "Then why does it sound like you're trying to convince yourself instead of me?" Kagome smiled wryly. "Sorry. The last thing we need is me getting upset about some stupid nightmares." Inu Yasha frowned. "You were crying," he stated simply. Quietly. Kagome snapped her head up abruptly. "What?" Inu Yasha's frown deepened. "You were crying," he repeated. Kagome felt her cheeks as she had done a few minutes ago. I didn't even notice...why...why is he haunting me like this...? Kagome sniffed, and shrugged. "I always cry." Inu Yasha nodded. "True. But not like this." Kagome was silent. "So, what was the nightmare about?" he asked. Kagome looked up at him hesitantly. He smiled softly. "You can tell me. I won't laugh." Kagome nodded. "I know. I think. I'm just afraid that I'll start crying again, and I know how annoyed you get when that happens." Inu Yasha's gaze softened. I was never annoyed, just frustrated. I don't know how to calm you down half the time. Kagome took a shaky breath, and smiled sadly. "My nightmare, was about my father." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome drew her knees to her chin. Though it was warm out, she shivered, the images still fresh in her mind. "My father was a doctor. He treated people's illnesses and saved lives everyday. He used to pretend to be sick so I could pretend to make him all better," she began, smiling bitterly at the memory. "When dad was at work, Sota would be my patient. I used to make such a mess of the house playing 'doctor'. But my dad never got angry. He just smiled...um, anyway, one day he came home from work, and looked so tired. His eyes were empty and hollow, his head in his hands. I decided to play doctor, and tried to make him feel better. He got so angry at me. It was the first time he ever yelled at me." Inu Yasha watched the fire dance in Kagome's eyes as she recalled the memories of her father. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. I'm only causing her more pain... Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, than looked into the fire. "When I came home from school that day, my mom and dad were fighting. I'd never heard them fight like that before. My mom was in denial about something. She kept yelling at him. And he looked so tired...he said something about a year. I found out later that a year was all he had left. But at the time, I didn't understand. I didn't know. I just watched him get weaker and weaker, until it was like he just faded away. My mom took me to the hospital after school that day. My dad was lying in a bed, with tubes coming out of his arms. My mom was talking to me, but I didn't hear her. All I heard was the heart monitor beeping. And then...it stopped. And he was dead." Inu Yasha looked at her, shocked. "Why did he die?" he asked, immidietly regretting it. Baka! Isn't she hurting enough?! Besides, it's none of your buisness to know! "Cancer." Inu Yasha looked up at her in surprise and confusion. Surprise because he thought she would 'sit' him, and confused because he didn't know what the hell this 'cancer' was. "Cancer?" Kagome nodded. "It's a disease that attacks and kills the body." Inu Yasha nodded. He saw tears well in Kagome's eyes. "It kills you slowly. Like torture. He saved so many people, but he couldn't save himself. He didn't deserve it. Nobody deserves it." Kagome buried her face in her arms, and cried. Inu Yasha moved next to her silently, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Pulling her towards him, he rested his chin on her head as she cried. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Kagome could only cry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo watched as Inu Yasha held her. She felt a small amount of pity for the girl. She lost her father to a terrible disease. But seeing Inu Yasha holding the reincarnation made all of her pitty quickly dissolve into hate. Her eyes narrowed, and she felt her hands clench tightly. How dare that reincarnation try to melt her beloved's heart! Suddenly, a small smile tugged at her lips. She would win Inu Yasha back.  
  
And she would rid herself of Kagome once and for all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon, Kagome's sobbs subsided, and she stared at the forest around her numbly. Inu Yasha was worried. He was always worried when Kagome cried. But this was different. She wasn't yelling at him, wasn't 'sitting' him. She just stared, and made a sniffling sound every once in a while. He noticed that her breathing had become ragged. "Kagome?" he asked softly, unable to mask the concern in his voice. She continued to stare at the scenery around her. "I never got a chance to cry. I wanted to make him proud of me. So I began to study. I tried to get into a good school. I wanted to be a doctor, just like him. But ever since the shikon jewel came into my life, I've been...neglecting my studies. I've been trying so hard to get the future he wanted for me. But I'm failing, just like I fail at everything," she said. Inu Yasha felt her begin to tremble. This is the first chance she's had to grieve, he realized. "You're not a failure at everything," he told her. Kagome smiled painfully. "Yes I am. If it wasn't for me, than the stupid jewel wouldn't be shattered, and you'd get to be a full youkai, just like you wanted." She closed her eyes. "You wouldn't have to be stuck with me..." she whispered. Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "Kagome, I'm not 'stuck' with you. I like it when you're near." Kagome smiled a small smile. "Do you think my dad is proud of me?" she asked. Inu Yasha smirked. "Sure. Why wouldn't he be?" Kagome sighed, and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up and found herself tucked into her sleeping bag. Blinking the sleep away from her eyes, she sat up. Shippo was curled up next to her, snoring quietly. Miroku and Sango were missing, probably gathering rumors of shikon shards. She stood up and stretched, only to be met by an amused stare. Kagome yelped, and stumbled backwards. "Inu-YASHA!!! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she screamed. Inu Yasha just crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh. Look who slept in late today." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I was up late, as you can recall." Inu Yasha's eyes softened and he blushed lightly. Kagome touched his arm, but avoided his gaze. "Thanks," she said, and walked over to her pack. "Inu Yasha! Quick!" Kagome and Inu Yasha looked towards the direction of the voice. It belonged to Sango. Glancing at eachother, Kagome and Inu Yasha sprinted into the woods. "Feh. What'd they get themselves into this ti---" Kagome gasped. Miroku was hovered over a body. A body that resembled a certain dead miko. "Kikyo," Inu Yasha gasped. He knelt next to her, searching for wounds. The miko's face was twisted in pain, and she groaned. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the hanyou. "I-Inu Yasha...?" He nodded. Kagome's heart clenched, but she forced her feelings away. Kneeling next to Inu Yasha, she pressed the beck of her hand to Kikyo's forehead. She frowned. "She's got a fever. Bring her to Kaede's village. We'll meet you there," the reincarnate told him. Inu Yasha looked at her. He could see the pain behind her eyes, and appreciated the brave front she put up. Kagome gave him a quick smile. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I will be there soon. She'll be fine, don't worry," she assured him. He nodded, and smiled briefly. "Thanks," he said. Gathering Kikyo in his arms, he leapt away. "Kagome-sama, that was very kind of you. But do you think Kikyo can be helped?" Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. But we'll do what we can to save her." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaede frowned at the patient infront of her. Kikyo was in a great deal of pain, but she didn't know how to heal someone who was already dead. Inu Yasha frowned worriedly. "Can you help her?" he asked. Kaede shook her head. "I don't know." The dog-demon sighed, and leaned his head against the wall. "I think I can help." Inu Yasha turned to see Kagome behind him. She smiled. "Can I examine her?" Kaede nodded. "Be my guest." Kagome knelt next to Kikyo's trembling form. Inu Yasha did the same, and sat across from her. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. Kagome checked Kikyo's temperature again. "I'm not sure. Her fever's pretty bad. Kikyo, can you hear me?" Kikyo opened her eyes, and they seemed to flash with anger. "You want to kill me," she rasped. Kagome shook her head. "No I don't. I'm here to help you. Tell me what hurts, and I'll try to help you," she said softly. Kikyo looked to Inu Yasha. He nodded. "My back. By my side." Kagome nodded. "Can you face Inu Yasha for a minute?" She groaned as she turned onto her side. Kagome tugged a piece of Kikyo's shirt up, and pressed into her flesh. Kikyo cried out. "I guess that hurts, huh?" "Of course it hurts, you fool," the dead miko sneered. "You can lay on your back now." Kikyo did so. Kagome sighed. "Kikyo, have you been gathering souls since I last saw you?" Kikyo's eyes widened for a moment, than returned to their normal coldness. "Yes. I have to in order to survive." Kagome nodded. "Inu Yasha, can I talk to you outside?" He nodded. Once outside, Kagome's face turned grave. "Inu Yasha, I don't know how it happened, but she's showing symptoms of kidney failure." Inu Yasha frowned. "She's dead, Kagome. Her 'kidneys' don't function anymore," he argued. She nodded. "I know. Normally, the dead wouldn't be 'alive' like she is. But she's not normal. I think that she might've gathered enough souls so that her body is reconstructing itself. She is actually gaining the organs her body needs to survive." Inu Yasha stared at her blankly. Kagome sighed. "Okay. Everybody has two kidneys. The kidneys help to cleanse your body of toxins. Since her kidney doesn't have the support of the other organs, her body can't rid itself of the toxins. If she doesn't get a kidney transplant soon, than she will die. Again." Inu Yasha was silent for a moment. "Than we'll just get her a new kidney," he said simply. Kagome shook her head. "Inu Yasha, it's not that simple. She needs an exact donor match. And you don't have that technology in this time. I'd bring her to my time, but they'd turn her into a science experiment." Inu Yasha groaned in frustration. "Can't we do something?!" Kagome nodded. "Inu Yasha, I know someone with a donor match," she said quietly. Inu Yasha's ears perked, and his eyes widened. "Who?!" Kagome stared at the ground. "Me," she said softly. Inu Yasha shook his head. "No. No way," he said, refusing to listen to her. Kagome grabbed his arm. "Inu Yasha, she and I share the same DNA. Because of that, she and I have the same blood type. I can survive with one kidney. She can't. If you want to save her, than you have to let Kaede do the surgery. I'd be fine, and so would Kikyo. Inu Yasha, it's the only way." He frowned deeply, torn. He knew he cared about Kikyo, but he cared about Kagome too. But, if Kaede messed up, he'd lose Kagome for sure.  
  
2 Be Continued.. 


End file.
